Dance Battle to the heart
by Fictiongirl232323
Summary: When the school is holding a dance show and Marinette and Adrien are in the same group. What happens? Will Love grow? Will people get jealous? I don't own Miraculous tales of ladybug and Cat Noir I wish I did I also do not own any of the song titles in here. Rated T for Kidnapping and Torture Btw Sorry that I suck at summaries ( Adrienette & Alya x Nino)
1. dance Journey begins

**Hey guys this is my second miraculous fanfic so while I am stumped for ides on my first which you can check out called glittering gala I hade I really cool idea for another one so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1:The Journey to the dance show begins**

*At Marinette's*

"Good morning World." Marinette said jumping out of bed

"Morning Mari you are in a good mood this morning and you are up early." Tikki said waking up

"Well I designed and made a new outfit that I'm gonna wear to school today and hopefully Adrien will like it." Marinette cheered running to her wardrobe to get this new outfit she made

A few minutes later Marinette returned from the wardrobe with a dress bag then went to the bathroom to change and get ready for school. 10 minutes later she emerged from the bath room in a red dress with black paw prints on. Her blue hair was down and wavy her bangs held back by a simple black and green striped headband. She wore black mini heels instead of pumps.

"So Tikki what do you think?" Marinette asked hopefully

"Mari it's beautiful." Tikki complimented

*beep beep*

"Hey look a message from Alya I wonder what she wants?" Marinette wondered while picking up her phone and looking at the message

*the message was a picture of her with a new red and black polka dot school bag*

"Alya got a ladybug school bag amazing Chloe broke her last one." Marinette said giggling slightly

"Well Marinette I think if you want to make Alya's day even more amazing then get to school before she does." Tikki Suggested and with a nod of Marinette's head they rushed out and on towards the school. The time was 7:00 when Marinette got there some kids who did morning clubs were there but that was none of her friends 15 minutes later Alya showed up and ran straight towards her

"Hey girl wow you sure look different and early hello where is my always late bff." Alya joked as she hugged Marinette

"So I woke up early packed my bag last night and made myself a new outfit so what." Marinette said laughing

"I love the outfit the dress is a twist between Ladybug and Cat Noir your wearing a black and green headband which is totally Cat Noir and black heels and I adore your hair down it looks fabulous." Alya complimented

"Thank you Alya the reason for the heels is to try and gain some height I'm the smallest one in the group now with these heels you're smaller." Marinette said giggling

Marinette pulled out a big jacket out of her bag and started putting it on.

"Girl what are you doing?" Alya asked with a perplexed look upon her face

"I don't want anyone seeing me in this before I enter class then I'll be last one in and make a grand entrance." Marinette explained

The time got to 7:30 school started at 8 so they hade half an hour before school started so they went and hid out in the girls bathroom well Marinette did Alya waited for the guys like usual so they wouldn't suspect anything was going on by Marinette being there early.

*ring, ring*

The bell went off and people started heading to class Marinette joined them but like she planned she waited for everyone to go inside then she took off her jacket put it in her bag and strutted into class people stared in awe at the teen girl as she walked over to her seat but first she got tripped by Chloe.

"Hey what was that for?" Marinette asked as she tried to get up

"Don't wear heels they don't suit you plus you can't walk in them so give up." Chloe sneered. Marinette was going to say something but she felt all eyes on her so she didn't as she tried to get up Adrien walked in as he walked to his seat he saw Marinette on the ground trying to push herself up so he goes and helps her

"Hey Mari need some help?" Adrien asked extending his hands for her to take. Sheepishly she did and finally stood up in her new heels.

"Thank you Adrien." She said blushing as her hand was still in his. She took her hand away and sat down leaving Adrien there standing and staring at her he finally came back to reality and sat down

"You ok Girl a fall in heels upstairs does some damage?" Alya asked looking worried at her flustered BFF

"Yeah I'm fine just getting used to them I suppose." Marinette answered not looking towards Alya. Suddenly the teacher came in and she hade a clip board in her hand so everyone new this was important

"Good Morning class Today I have a big announcement to make this year our school is going to compete in the Paris school dance Tournament but since our school doesn't have a dance team we are holding a dance show and the mayor of Paris and two members of the kid+ TV network are being the judges and even though it maybe unfair that Chloe's farther is going to be a judge we have given him a rule that he must not choose Chloe's group for the reason it is my daughters group. Everyone must participate and I have already put people into groups. So lets begin also the group you are in will be the order of the show so Group 1 - Chloe, Sabrina and Lila Group 2- Ivan, Juleka, Mylene and Nathaniel. Group 3- Kim, Max, Alix and Rose and the final Group- Nino, Alya, Adrien and Marinette so you well have after school and during lunch to practise either at school in our hall in at the local theatre where the show will be held also the dance crew from America Starlighters will be our opening and interval act." the teacher said the class cheered apart from Chloe she just glared at Marinette who was watching Adrien who was looking straight back at her.

"I can't believe us four are a group." Nino cheered as he high fived Alya

"Yeah we need to come up with a cool nick name for us?" Alya said enthusiastically

"I have an idea." Marinette said suddenly all 3 of her best friends looked at her so she continued.

"Why don't we do a Hero and villains of Paris theme and call our selves the Miraculous Tribe." Marinette said suddenly the faces of her friends lit up with excitement

"That is a brilliant idea Mari." Adrien complemented still staring at her

"Well I can make our costumes and do make up because I do make up for my cousins dance group so I can do dance group make up." Marinette continued

*after school*

"Wanna practise and choose a song?" Marinette asked her dance group

"Yeah ok how about my place?" Adrien suggested

"I'm down with that." Nino said

"Me too." Alya screamed

"Count me in." Marinette cheered

So they all got in Adrien's limo and went to his house when they got there Alya and Marinette just stared up at how tall it was. Alya and Nino went in but Adrien wanted to talk to Marinette Alone.

"What is w-wrong Adrien?" Marinette asked titling her head

"I wanted to tell you that you look beautiful today and ask did you make it yourself." Adrien explained with a slight blush creeping on his face

"Thank you and yes I did e-everything from the sewing of the d-dress to the making of the head b-band." Marinette said stuttering a little but her tone was full of delight that her crush Adrien like her new look.

"Well after you Mari." Adrien said holding the door open for her

"Thank you A-Adrien." Marinette said walking in meeting up at the stair case with the others.

"Adrien you didn't tell me you were bringing guests over." Mr Agreste said shocked but didn't show it

"Sorry Farther I told Natailie to tell you I thought you knew." Adrien explained

"Well what is the reason for your friends over?" Mr Agreste asked

"We are in our school's dance show Farther and also I want to introduce you to the girls that I am friends with." Adrien said but the last part he signalled me and Alya to step forward. Mr Agreste came down the stairs to greet the girls and Nino

"Hello again Nino." Mr Agreste said

"Hello sir." replied Nino

"And who are these two Adrien?" Mr Agreste asked his son

"Farther this is Alya she runs the Ladyblog." Adrien said pointing to Alya

"Hello Mr Agreste sir." Alya said nervous

"Hello and the other one Adrien." Mr Agreste said getting impatient with his son

"And this is Marinette her parents run the bakery across from school and she is a fashion designer she even made the dress she is wearing." Adrien explained putting his arm round her waist pushing her forward. Marinette started to blush at the feel of his arm around her waist she pulled her thoughts together before she could speak

"Hello Sir it is an honour to meet you I love your fashion." Marinette said in complete starstruck at meeting her fashion hero.

"Hello Marinette I'm happy you are a fan of my work and this outfit is impressive you have the true makings of a top fashion designer." Mr Agreste complemented. Adrien and the others stood there behind her dumb folded at what just happened in front of them

"Thank you sir I'm honoured you like it." Marinette said cheerfully

"Well you better go and practise this dance show." Mr Agreste said

"Thank you and goodbye Farther." Adrien says

As they all left to go to Adrien's room Mr Agreste says to Adrien.

"I like that Marinette you better treat her right." Then he left. Adrien stood there on the stair case in disbelief of what his farther just said.

*Adrien's thoughts- Marinette isn't my girlfriend she is my best friend sure she is talented with fashion and smart and funny and sweet and most of all absolutely gorgeous but I'm not in love with her am I?*

Adrien was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Nino calling for him. Adrien joined his friends in his room and got to work.

"Ok so we have theme and a name but what shall our costumes be like?" Alya asked as Adrien walked in

"Well since you both have been turned into villains I think you two shall be villains and Marinette and I will be the hero's." Adrien said sitting on his bed along side Nino. Alya was sitting on the sofa and Marinette was on the computer chair

"I like it but since I'm twisting things up today be the opposite one so Alya will be a female the bubbler and Nino could be a male version of Lady Wi-Fi." Marinette replied and she knew they all liked it because they all hade the biggest smiled on their faces

"You are a genius girl so does that Mean you'll be a Female Cat Noir and Adrien A male Ladybug." Alya said her high spirited energy radiating in every word

"Yeah so now that is covered what song shall we do?" Mari asked

"Um well since Cat Noir is a giant flirt towards Ladybug but it never works why don't we do Clarity." Alya Suggested then said "Here I have it on my phone we could listen to it." She plays the song and once they song is over they all cheered

"Yes that song is perfect Alya." Nino said

"Thanks." Replied Alya with a tiny blush on her face

"So now that's all done I think we should choose dance partners I think as well as solo and group dances in there we should add some duet pieces." Adrien suggested with a bright smile he turned and faced Marinette who blushed as his emerald green eyes stared into her ocean blue ones it was like he was reading her soul like an open book.

"I agree so who wants to work with who?" Marinette asked

"I want to work with Alya." Nino said quickly

"So looks like Marinette and Adrien are partners." Alya said snickering then her Phone went off. She looked at her message and her face dropped she got up picked up her school bag and said

"Mari my mum is here to pick us up." She looked at Marinette who's smile hade disappeared she picked up her bag and walked out of the bedroom to the front door with the guys

"Well bye boys." Alya said stepping outside after giving Nino a hug and Adrien a high five

"Bye Nino, Goodbye A-Adrien and thanks for helping me earlier." Marinette said as she went for the door but Adrien stopped her and turned her towards him and gave her the tightest hug ever after the shock was over Marinette hugged back. Marinette broke the hug with a blush on her cheeks she turned and skipped out of the door and towards Alya's mums car she got in and then they drove away.

*With Adrien after the hug*

"Dude what was with that hug you will see her tomorrow at school?" Nino asked shocked

"Nino what I'm about to tell you is top secret that you can't tell any one including Alya and especially Marinette." Adrien started facing his friend a serious expression on his face then he blushed and faced the ground and said

"I have a crush on Marinette."

Nino's face was in shock

"What I thought you liked Ladybug?" He asked

"I did but when I saw Mari today I didn't deny it anymore." Adrien replied then the sound of an engine was herd in the drive way

"Well that's my dad I will see you tomorrow dude." Nino said high fiving Adrien and leaving. Adrien closed the door and walked up to his bedroom and Plagg came out of his school bag in a mood

"Hey kid where is my cheese?" Plagg asked angrily

"I'm getting it Plagg is that seriously all you think about?" Adrien responded while grabbing a piece of cheese for Plagg

"Well you kept me in a bag all day." Plagg said eating the stinky cheese

"Goodnight Plagg." Adrien said laying on his bed he quickly fell asleep when he started to dream about him and his Mari being together forever.

*with Marinette*

Marinette got home safely she thanked Alya's mum for the lift home. When Marinette walked up to her house she hade a strange feeling about going home. She got to the door and opened it she stepped inside her home to find her parents watching TV

"I'm Home." Marinette said walking up behind them

"How was hanging out with Adrien at his place Mari?" Sabine (Her mum) Asked

"Fun we got a lot of work done but I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed ok." Marinette said as she kissed her parents fore heads

"Night Honey." Tom (her dad) said

"Night." Marinette responded as she walked up to her room. She entered her room put her bag down and retrived her PJ's from under her pillow then she felt like some one was watching her Suddenly...

 **Hey guys this was chapter 1 of my story hope you enjoyed it and I Know i'm evil for cliff hangers but hey find out what happens in Chapter 2**

 **bye**


	2. Marinette's Secrets

**Hey guys I'm going to write chapter 2 for this story. I would of updated last weekend but I was round my nan's and was doing to much so here it is Chapter 2. The dance studio mentioned and the road it is on is completely made up so is Starlighters , the characters of the crew and the Dance school teacher.**

 **Chapter 2- Marinette's Secrets**

 _Marinette's POV_

"Marinette you're back!" Screamed a familiar voice from behind Me.

"Kevin?" I asked scared to turn around

"Yes it is me cousin Kevin now where is my hug?" Kevin replied walking up to me. I turned around to be facing my 18 year old cousin who I haven't seen in 10 years he looks different from when he was 8 he had short black hair which is now spikey and longer, he is now more tan then he was before probably a perk from living in L.A., he is now taller then me and he is more muscular

"Wow you look so different in a good way apart from the fact like everyone else your taller then me." I stated looking up at him.

"Your always going to be smaller then me M." He replied ruffling my hair then a smirk grew upon his face and he asked "So how was hanging out with your boyfriend?"

A blush grew on my face Adrien wasn't my boyfriend even thou I want him to be but a cool, hunky guy like Adrien wouldn't want to be little me. "A-Adrien isn't m-my b-boyfriend, we are in a dance group with my best friend Ayla and Adrien's best friend Nino." I explained but he saw right through me "You want him to be your boyfriend, don't you?" He asked all I could do was nod with a guilty expression on my face. Kevin just laughed and said "I figured it out since you have pictures of him plastered round your room."

"Yea I do love him he is just the best but some one like him would never love me." I explained looking sad

"Don't put yourself down M your amazing." He said giving me another hug

"Kids come down for dinner please." My mum yelled from downstairs. Kevin and I went downstairs to the dinner table hen my dad yelled "SURPRISE!" as he pointed towards Kevin

"Papa I know he was hiding in my room oh I forgot to ask why are you back here?" I asked Kevin

"Well my dance group Starlighters is preforming s the interval and opening act for your schools dance show." He explained then I remembered my teacher saying something about it.

"Cool so is all 10 of you here?" I asked with worry in my voice

"Sadly yes we are all here." Kevin spoke shaking his head in disappointment.

I started to feel nervous like my world was spinning. Suddenly everything went dark I could only hear the screams of my family. Next thing I know I wake up laying on my bed with an ice pack on my head.

"W-What happened to me?" I asked sitting up

"You passed out after I said we are all here." Kevin explained

"Great so Jason is here?" I asked

"Yep but he won't bother you like he used to when we were kids." Kevin explained hopefully

"Ok I'm very sleepy I'm gonna go to bed night." I said picking up my PJ's and going into the bathroom

"Goodnight M." Kevin said and with that left my room

* _The Next Day*_

 _*ring*_

"Marinette Wake up." Kevin said

"I'm up ok." I said pushing him to the floor

"Why is your alarm set for so early?" He asked me

"Because I need to get ready and I need to pack my dance bag I have practise at my old dance studio today I booked it on the way home from Adrien's last night." I explained going into my wardrobe taking out a pink bag with red hearts spelling out my name. I took out a red and black polka dot crop top and the same but in black and green sorts and put them in my bag along with some black trainers and a hair tie so I can put up my hair.

"So you excited for dance practise then?" Kevin asked

"Of course Kev why don't you and the group swing down later I can introduce you all to my friends." I suggested

"Sounds like a plan I'm gonna get changed bye M." Kevin said and left my room

I went back to the wardrobe and took out my black mini heels from yesterday and a black cat tank top with green red shorts and some black tights. I got changed, curled my hair and picked up my school bag along with my sketch pad to get some info for what the costumes are gonna be like.

"Marinette you look really pretty today like usual but why do this for Adrien?" Tikki asked me

"Because I want him to see me differently also speaking of Adrien I need to call him to tell him about dance practise." I said picking up my phone and dialling the number Ayla gave me.

 **BOLD = Adrien**

Normal = Marinette

 **Hello?**

Hi A-Adrien it is M-Marinette s-speaking

 **Oh Hey M-Mari what is up?**

I am just calling to tell you that I have booked us a dance rehearsal this afternoon at my old dance studio so bring dance clothes to school since we are going during lunch and straight after school if that is ok with your schedule

 **That is perfect I'm completely free today sure does Alya and Nino know?**

No I decided to tell you first in case you couldn't make it with your modelling things

 **Ok I will tell Nino and you tell Ayla where is your old dance studio**

Oh yes I forgot to actually tell you it is at 24 Berxton road my mum is driving us down their and picking us up later.

 **Perfect well see you at school bye Mari**

Bye.

I ended the call and texted Ayla the same info and she replied with a smiley face emoji but the one thing I am confused about is the fact that Adrien stammered my name he doesn't normally do that . ever since yesterday he has been acting weird around me like he want to run away from me.

I walked to school and Ayla was already there so we talked about everything and started to design her dance costume and her make up for it as well then the bell went for class Ayla, Nino and I walked into school and into class together Adrien was already sitting in his seat and I noticed when I walked past he just stared at me.

"Morning Adrien." I said tapping his shoulder

"Good M-Morning M-Mari." He stammered

"Are you ok?" I asked he started to look flustered and hot well in a different way then usual.

"Y-Yes I'm fine thanks." He stammered again so I just stopped talking to him

The first 3 lessons before lunch went by fast then it was time for all of us to go to the dance studio. My mum picked all four of us up and took us to the studio. I pinned up my hair with the hair tie while Alya talked to me

"Ok I Adore your outfit like what is with you and the hero's of France theme this week?" Alya asked me

"Well I admire the hero's so much I decide to make a whole fashion line just to honour them I have a few pieces I have made for you Ayla." I answered

"Well I think they are fantastic Mari." Adrien complemented

"T-Thank y-you Adrien." I stuttered back

"Well kids we are here I will pick you up 10 minutes before 1 so you can get back to school on time." My mum said as we exited the car

"Bye mama." I said walking inside the studio. It hasn't changed since I went here years ago. The walls are white with royal blue dances painted on pictures of the best dances who ever went to that place lined the hallways. The golden chandelier hang from the high ceiling. The top 10 all time best dancers have huge pictures that line the hall.

"WOW!" Shouted all three of my friends I just giggled

"Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng I haven't seen you here since you were 10." A lady said running up to us

"Hello Mrs Senarbella nice to see you again." I said giving her a hug

" So you ready for intense practise for your dance show?" She asked as enthusiastic as I remember being

"Yes we are, Mrs meet my dance partners Ayla, Nino and Adrien." I said pointing to them

"Hello." They all said at the same time

"Well nice to meet you I presume you have your music?" She asked

"Yes we do it is on Ayla's phone." I said handing her Ayla's phone.

"Ok Marinette your dressing room is where it all ways has been if you and your friends would like to change in there." she said pointing down the hall.

"It is still here?" I asked

"Yes my top students dressing room is always here." She replied walking away

"Thanks Mrs." I said running down the hall towards the dressing rooms with my friends chasing me

I entered the room that had my name engraved in gold above the door. Everything was still there even my wardrobe full of different dresses I wore I had pictures from every show in golden frames lining the walls.

"Wow Marinette is the girl in everyone of this pictures you?" Nino asked

"Yes when I was a little girl." I said. The boys went in the on suite bathroom and Ayla and I got changed in the main room.

We exited the room and went into the hall and I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. A giant picture of me from when I played the little pink princess in the princesses of a rainbow show. I was still a top dancer.

"Mrs why am I still in the hall?" I asked her as she walked up beside me

"You and Jacob are still the best ever dance students and partners I ever had at this place." She explained then it came back to me I forgot about Jacob.

"Wow Mari you look amazing." Adrien said from behind me

"Thanks so do you." I said turning around to look at his attire

"So lets get started." Ayla said warming up.

"AHH MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" Screamed a voice from behind me. I turned around to be faced with a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail with blue eyes in a Starlighters dance uniform

"Stella Mcgorden?" I asked as she ran up and hugged me

"Yea silly who else would I be." She said laughing

Suddenly the entire team of Starlighters came down from upstairs

"MARINETTE!" They all screamed and ran down and hugged me knocking me to the floor

"Hey everyone." I said finally wiggling out of the hug

"Mari how do you know the entire crew of Starlighters?" Ayla asked taking photos

"Well know I mentioned my cousin had a dance crew well my cousin is Kevin Ryland the leader of Starlighters so I have known them since the became a thing." I explained

"Yea she is my cousin Marinette is the one who got me into dance." Kevin said placing his arm round my shoulders

"Kevin meet my dance crew the Miraculous tribe, We have my best friend Ayla, The boy next to her is Nino and the blonde boy next to him is Adrien Agreste the son of my fav fashion designer but you know that." I explained pointing to them.

"I have heard a lot about you three from my little cousin M here." He said extending his hand for them to shake. Thy shook his hand and all asked him questions

when Suddenly

"HEY BEAUTIFULL MISS ME?"


	3. The Past Always Comes Back

**Hey eveyone long time no read so i decided since i have an idea im gonna update so enjoy.**

Chapter 3- The past always comes back

 _Marinette's POV_

That voice was familiar asd i looked up i saw the one person i hadn't seen since we were 8...

"Jacob Crommwell?" I asked i knew it was him but he looked so different from when he was 8 . When he was younger he had; short dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, he was small, and less muscular but now his hair has grown out and he has slicked it back with gel, he still has his chocolate brown eyes, he has grown a lot in height and he has descent muscels. He must of been shocked at me because he just stared like woah.

5 solid minutes past of us just staring, it was weird until Alya decided to break the silence

"Mari who is this?" She asked me i turned to her and the boys

" This is my old dance partner Jacob Crommwell. " I explained as he walk over to us and the Starlighters

"My Mari how have you been these past few years?" He asked smirking slightly .

"I have been fine Jac, How have you been?" i asked returning the gesture

" Quite well thank you, Ok who do we have here? " He asked looking at me annoyed almost

"This is my dance crew, This is Alya, Nino and Adrien." I explained

"Mari can we practice please?" Nino asked i nodded my head and Alya plugged in her music

"What should we practice first?" Adrien asked glaring at Jacob

" I say duet pieces. "Alya said we all nodded and she pressed play we warmed up first to heartbeat song then we started to piece together our duet pieces. The duet pieces took place in the music interval i was working on a trick with Adrien when Jacob started groaning like he was to embared to watch.

" What is wrong? " I asked slightly annoyed

"Mari you know this trick but does your partner? i don't want you getting hurt." He said concerned

" Adrien and i discussed the move and we are taking are time to get it right. " I explained then turned back to Adrien and we worked on the trick. It was a trick where i stand behind him bend over backwards then he grabs my hands and he slides my fowards and flips me onto his waste. It was a move i originally did with Jacob. After an Intense 20 minutes of practice we take a break and talk to the Starlighters just then do i realize someone was missing. I was hoping i wouldn't see him again after what happened when i was little.

"Hey Marimoo, Miss me? " His voice rang out across the hall. I felt my face pale and i felt dizzy. I didn't dare face him after everything he did he is still here.

"Mari are you ok?" Adrien asked looking straight at me with eyes full of concern. I went to talk but my throat fell dry, I went to take a step towards my friends but my foot felt heavy to lift. My last words before i passed out were.

" Save Me. "

 _Adrien's POV_

I hear Mari say save me and then she fell i caught her in my arms. Something wasn't right here and it had to do with the guy who just called her Marimoo. I looked over Alya and Nino are just like me worried about Marienette and curious what she is hiding? I look over to Jacob and he is just worried about marienette but when i look over to Kevin and the Starlighters they have a face of pure anger but isn't he a member of Starlighters.

"Who are you?" I asked him after gently laying Marinette on the floor in the care of Alya and atepoing over to him.

" The name is Jason Horten, I am one of the best dancers on Starlighters." He explained

"What do you want Jason?" Kevin asked bitterly

" Well like everyone else on Starlighters i wanted to see sweet Marinette again. " He said walking over to Kevin

"Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to ever see you again." Stella snarled " So keep your murderous hands off Marinette and leave her alone so no one has a problem, got that Jason?' Nino, Alya and I were beyond confused what did the Starlighters have against Jason, he's another Starlighters member.

"Adrien we have to go, What should we do about Mari?" Nino asked

" Well her mum would be here so we'll take her home. " I explained

"Tell her I'll see her soon for me please?" asked Jacob. I don't like him but i don't know why but i nodded anyway. Starlighters were talking before Kevin walked up to me

"I'll go with you because you probably have a ton of questions and it is to painful for Marinette to even try to remember." Kevin said I exchanged glances with the team before nodding. We said goodbye to Starlighters and the dance teacher before getting our bags from the dressing room and then we left. We explained what happened to Mrs Dupain-Cheng and all she did was look disguste as soon as we said Jason Horten. So we took Mari hime and skipped the rest of school.

While Marinette was in her room passed out still Nino, Alya and I were sitting on the sofa ready to listen to the story of why Marinette passed out at just hearing Jasons voice.

"First thing first I'll tell you that what I'm about to tell you you can't repeat to any one and this all happened because Jason Horten was jealous of me." Kevin explained i was listening because the more i learn about Mari the more i can bond with her.

"This all happened 10 years ago, this was also the last time i saw Marienette, Marinette was helping with our crews make up for our first ever show. After everything was done Mari had to get to her seat in a private box so before we went out she wished all of us luck but when she wished Jason luck he gave her a note and it said to meet him in his dressing room right after the show and being 5 she didn't understand so she just nodded and skipped away. After the show was done Mari went to his dressing room and knocked twice but there was no answer so she walked in. Next thing she knows she's getting attacked by some adult man. Few hours later she wakes up in a new enviroment and she is tied up." What i just heard sent anger and rage in me. Who would do that to Mari or any little kid for that matter? i listen as he continues " Jason walks out of the shadows and smirks saying to her that she is cute when she is tied up then he slapps her round the face. She doesn't cry just asks Why is he hurting her and his response is that he is a bad boy and bad boys hurt and torture good innocent girls. He continues to beat her up for an hour or so until their is a knock at the door and the same man who originally attacked her came in with a shiny piece of metal in a holster on his belt. The grown man takes the shiny piece of metal out to reveal a knife,Jason took it and he told the man thank you but what surprised Marinette is the fact he called the man father so that she wondered why his dad was doing what he said it was confusing but she got he answer when she asked Jason he said his dad was scared of him and he just grinned evilly after. Then Jason walked behind her lifted up the back of her shirt and made a gash the entire width of her back. She let a tear fall like any 5 year old would do when getting cut by a knife but when Jason saw her cry he plunged the knife into her shoulder. It hurt so bad that she curled into a ball waiting to die but a loud clatter and a shout of We are the police gave her hope that she will be saved. Mari knew how to get them here and it was something she wanted to do for a while. She screamed. The police barged into the room she was in and saw Jason with blood on his outfit and hands and Marinette in a paddle of her own blood looking pale. Jason was to young to be arrested and sent to Jail so his dad took the punishment and Jason just carried on living normally but i will never forgive him neither will Marinette or her family or the other Starlighters. "

I stared at him dumbfounded at what i just heard but know it makes sense on why she was so afraid she doesn't want that happening again plus she will never forgive him for hurting her. Now i won't like him or forgive him and im guessing Nino and Alya are the same because when i broke out of my daze and looked at them they were wearing the same face of panic and terror.

"Who on earth in their right mind would do that to a 5 year old?" Alya yelled

" Jason apparently but i think he has anger issues and violence issues because what he did cause Marinette to have a year of therapy but now he is back that therapy was wasted. " Kevin replied

"KEVIN YOU TOLD THEM!" Mari screamed she looked better then earlier but still bad. She looked upset at the fact Kevin told us. I now want to know why it is a big secret.

"I had to Mari, you passed out just at the sound of Jason's voice." Kevin explained

" Mari why did you keep this from us? " I asked

"Because i never knew my past qould come back to bite me, I'm Sorry ." Marinette explained Alya, Nino and I got up and hugged to show we forgive her. She smiled and sat down.

 **Well thats it for chapter 3 hope you liked it**


End file.
